Physical unclonable function (PUF) includes a function that is embodied within a physical structure. It can include a complex material having a physical entity that is embodied within the physical structure. The PUF may be easy to evaluate but difficult to predict or characterize. Ideally, an individual PUF device should be easy to make but practically impossible to duplicate, even when using the manufacturing process that produced the PUF device.